1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power management device and power management method for a computer. More specifically, the invention relates to both hardware and software for a portable battery powered computer which enables the computer to draw a very small amount of electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low power hardware and software techniques are well-known in the field of computing. For instance, hand-held calculators that use very small batteries and which can operate for long periods from those batteries are well-known. However, for general purpose computers such as IBM PC compatible computers or similar computers, low power techniques are not well developed. Small computers, i.e., laptop computers which can operate for several hours off fairly large batteries, are well known. However, computers which operate for a long period from small batteries are not known in the art. Specifically, it is not known in the art to provide such an IBM PC compatible computer.
The original IBM PC computers were designed for a conventional desktop computing environment. Such computers were meant to draw power from the wall socket. These computers also typically use electronic circuitry components which consume large amounts of electric power. IBM PC compatible computers also include software (e.g., BIOS) which was not designed to conserve power.
The key elements to IBM PC compatibility are the ROM BIOS (read only memory basic input-output system), the hardware architecture, and the operating system. One operating system for an IBM PC compatible computer is MS-DOS as provided commercially by Microsoft. In order for a computer to be compatible to an IBM PC computer, it is therefore necessary to adhere very closely to the software interface standards of Microsoft and IBM. This has disadvantages for low power computer management software.
The 8086 (IPX86) family of microprocessors from Intel, which includes the 8088 and 80X86 microprocessors, is used in IBM PC-XT compatible computers and includes in its system RAM (random access memory)-an interrupt table. The interrupt table lists addresses of software routines to which a computer program is directed in response to an interrupt. The IBM PC compatible ROM BIOS and MS-DOS operating system are controlled through a system of hardware and software interrupts. Hardware interrupts are initiated by providing a signal on one of the processor pins. Software interrupts are initiated when the processor executes a specific class of instructions known as software interrupts. These conventional interrupts include in the prior art an NMI (nonmaskable interrupt) which is not used extensively in the prior art IBM PC compatible computers
In the prior art, NMI, that is, nonmaskable interrupts, are not really nonmaskable, i.e., always active, because they can be disabled. The software interrupt table in the prior art includes a number of addresses, i.e., memory addresses. An address is provided for each interrupt, which points to the interrupt handler. That is, one address points to a memory location where the interrupt handler is located. Thus for every interrupt there is an entry in memory which contains the interrupt handler entry point.
For application programs that are so-called badly behaved applications programs, the application program may take over any particular interrupt. Thus, instead of a particular interrupt vector table entry pointing to an interrupt handler as intended, the application program causes an interrupt to be revectored, that is, reset, to point to another location. Thus, an application program takes over a particular interrupt by making the particular entry in the vector table point to the application program rather than to the ROM BIOS or operating system. Thus the interrupt which is meant to cause a particular function to be executed is never called because that interrupt vector table entry has been preempted by the application program.
In the prior art the software interrupts include parameters which are passed to particular locations (i.e., registers) in the microprocessor. The interface into the software interrupts in the prior art IBM PC compatible computer is defined in a well-known set of standard published definitions. See for instance The New Peter Norton Programmer's Guide to the IBM PC & PS/2, Microsoft Press. Thus, the values held in various microprocessor registers may be replaced by application writers who use this guide, making for programs which are badly behaved.
Application programs which are badly behaved not only preempt ROM BIOS services but they also preempt operating system services. Thus, one cannot rely on conventional operating system and ROM BIOS services to monitor what is occurring in the computer.
Also provided in the conventional IBM PC architecture are two interrupts which are relevant to computer keyboard events. Interrupt INT9 is conventionally generated by the small microprocessor which is typically provided to control an IBM PC compatible computer keyboard. Thus, Interrupt INT9 causes information from the keyboard to be put into a buffer. Interrupt INT16h (h for hexadecimal numbering) accesses this information from the buffer and provides it to the program which invoked the software interrupt instruction. Interrupt INT16h is therefore a software interrupt which is invoked typically by application software and/or MS-DOS to make a request to the keyboard services software to show status of certain registers such as waiting for a key to be pressed.
For instance, one event which consumes major time in a computer program is waiting for a key press on the keyboard of the computer. For a typical application program running on a computer such as a spreadsheet or word processing program, if the computer application program is well-behaved (as described below) the computer program could simply issue a request to MS-DOS to wait for the next key. MS-DOS could in turn simply issue a request to the ROM BIOS to wait for a key press. The ROM BIOS would then simply loop until it detected a key press.
MS-DOS does not use this procedure. Looping until a key press Is detected means the application program can not concurrently perform other functions. Instead MS-DOS uses a procedure which can be alternated with other procedures. MS-DOS asks the ROM BIOS in the computer if a key has been pressed. The ROM BIOS includes a buffer for storing keystrokes as the keys are pressed. MS-DOS loops in this operation of periodically examining this buffer (with other MS-DOS processing going on in other parts of the loop). The ROM BIOS cannot simply shut off the first time this buffer is examined because this would interrupt other MS-DOS processing and therefore hang up the machine making it inoperable.
In fact many MS-DOS applications programs are badly behaved in that they take over the BIOS and MS-DOS functions called through the use of software interrupts by revectoring the interrupt to the application program. Thus, calls to BIOS provided for by MS-DOS may never be carried out.
Thus in the conventional IBM PC compatible computer, it is inherently difficult to perform any software power management in response to particular MS-DOS or BIOS operations being carried out by an application program. That is, if the ROM BIOS interrupt handling routines are not called, then the conventional MS-DOS operating system includes no means of implementing power savings techniques in response to loop operations such as looking for key presses. This means that IBM PC compatible computers are not generally available for use in systems which use small batteries unless the batteries are to be replaced or recharged frequently (i.e., after four or five hours).
Generally the hardware, that is the electronics circuitry, in an IBM PC compatible computer is not typically conserving of electric power either. That is, the computer circuitry typically operates, i.e., draws power, even when it is not actually in use. This further contributes to high power consumption by such a computer.
The above disadvantages of IBM PC compatible computers also apply in many respects to non-IBM PC compatible computers such as computers sold by Apple or other companies which are not necessarily IBM PC compatible. Likewise, the problem of Bypassing MS-DOS commands exists for bypassing commands in other operating systems such as Unix and OS/2 for example (Unix is a registered trademark of American Telephone and Telegraph Company and OS/2 is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation). Again, these other computers were designed for use in a desktop environment where power is provided readily from a wall socket. Therefore in general, typical personal computers do not have power conservation features as a basic element.